


Running

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: “What happen hyung?” Doyoung asked softly, too afraid to make his friend broke down, he could see how the elder trying to hold back his tears, and he could see how Taeyong began scratching the table harshly, a habit when the boy feel nervous or stressfull.Doyoung sure he didn’t understand what happen between his two elder friends, they were used to be so close, always attached to the hip wherever they went, until Yuta was disappeared one day, resigned from his job, said that he had some family matter back in his home, Osaka.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii, I am writing a new yutae fic. And don't expect too much, my writing skill is still sucks, and english is not my first language so forgive me if i was making some mistake. I just need to get it out from my system. I just missed yutae so much.

He munched his french fries greedily not minding the blatant stares that his friend gave him at all. He was hungry so what, that mean he still human and human ate greedily when they were hungry, so it’s okay, nothing’s wrong with that.

“Eat, eat everything until you are sick.” His skinny tall friend said sarcasticly while pulling his cigarette from his back pocket, prepared to light it up.”You already sick after all, burying yourself on your jobs for weeks and barely eating between it. Genius!!”

“Doyoung is right hyung, why do you have to put yourself through this, it’s not healthy hyung.” Jaehyun added softly.” What happen to you hyung?”

“Nothing.” The boy said eyes still not leaving his precious burgers, having no attempted to make any eye contacts with his friend at all.

“Don’t pulled that card on us Lee Taeyong, we know you well enough to know what you always do when you hiding something from us. And this is exactly what you do when you don’t want us to help you, acting all strong and act like nothing happen.” Doyoung said pointedly, making the boy stop eating.”Is it about Yuta hyung?”

The boy freeze immediately just by hearing that name. He could feel his heart beating fastly, he felt his heart ached painfully, and he suddenly felt sick in his stomach that he wanted to throw up. He was okay, he always said that to himself. He never done anything wrong, and it was perfectly normal to feel like this. Yeah he was perfectly fine.

“What--.“ He took a deep breath, he suddenly feel so much difficult to say anything more than just one word. “What are you talking about, there is nothing wrong with me.” He paused helping himself to take a breath. “There is nothing wrong with us.” He added breathlessly. Us? Why that word felt so foreign right now. Why that word felt so bitter in his tongue, but why he missed to use the word painfully that he want to curled up to that person that used to be always on his side. Why it must be hurt so bad.

 

\------- 

 

“What happen hyung?” Doyoung asked softly, too afraid to make his friend broke down, he could see how the elder trying to hold back his tears, and he could see how Taeyong began scratching the table harshly, a habit when the boy feel nervous or stressfull.

Doyoung sure he didn’t understand what happen between his two elder friends, they were used to be so close, always attached to the hip wherever they went, until Yuta was disappeared one day, resigned from his job, said that he had some family matter back in his home, Osaka. And he needed to come back home. But he never believed it though, knowing Yuta didn’t have any family left in Osaka other than his aunt who didn’t even care about him. He still called him pretty often, asking if he doing well there, and between his called he always try to ask what happen between him and Taeyong, and like Taeyong he always tried to dismiss his question like nothing happen between them, just friend who had a bad fight but they will made up for it eventually, so nothing to worried about. But Doyoung was smarter than that, he know their problem was more than just a bad fight. Because he still could feel Yuta longing everytime he asked Doyoung for taking care of Taeyong, to always forced him to take a meal between his work, because he always forgot to eat every time he too immersed in his work. He still care about him, so much.

“What happen hyung…” He asked once again, hoping the elder will give him a valid reason why he torturing himself all this time. “Is it something bad happened between you and Yuta? If there is it, what happened hyung? Everything was going so fine until both of you disappeared that night from the pub, and suddenly Yuta was gone and you become a mess like this.” Doyoung added.

“I always want to ask you about this, but I hold myself because Yuta had told me to.” After saying that name he could feel Taeyong eyes on him, looking lost and surprised as if asking him silently about the boy.

“Yeah I talk to him, if you are curious about that. But he is as stubborn as you, not telling me at all about what happen between you two.” He stopped, taking a breath trying to hold his emotion at bay. He didn’t want to make Taeyong run away again.

“You know, he still care a lot about you, he still asking your condition, hell he even ask me to watch over you, because you are a workaholic bastard that doesn’t even have a time to eat.” He could see Taeyong was start breaking down in front of him, biting his lips hard trying to not let any tears coming down from his eyes. But it’s okay, it’s a start, finally Taeyong show him some genuine emotion after weeks of pretending.

“I know you still care about him hyung, I khow you still keep his room clean and keep his belonging untouched, maybe waiting for him to comeback someday.”

 

\------- 

 

Jaehyun was staying still. He care for his hyung so much, he feel sorry for seeing his hyung became so broken like this. But he know he need to stay still, they need Taeyong to be honest with what he feels. He had been so broken for this past few weeks, he acted like he is happy but yet his eyes feel so empty. He acted like nothing happen when Yuta’s gone. He acted like there is nothing wrong between him and Yuta, although there is obviously something happenend. He acted like he didn’t care about the yuta, didn’t even think about him when he clean up his room every day and didn’t let anyone touch all of his belonging.

Jaehyun knew that Taeyong missed his bestfriend so bad, and Jaehyun knew that Taeyong was afraid, but he didn’t know what he was afraid off. He knew his hyung even ever think of searching for Yuta in Osaka. He saw it form Taeyong browser history when he borrowed his hyung laptop. But what stopping him? What made him so hesitate to never eventually do it? He could see how hard Taeyong try to not let his tears fall down. He looked so pain just from hearing Doyoung statement about Yuta.

It felt like yesterday that they decided to throw a small party in the small pub across their office for winning the deal for the popular sport wear commercial. It was been an hectic month for four of them, struggling on making the concept along with preparing all material that they need to present, and It had been a huge accomplishment in years of their career. They was so happy that night, Taeyong looks so happy for winning his first project that he lead. Yuta also looked so happy in Taeyong side. Both of them looked so happy that night that Jaehyun himself could not believe that their relationship was torn apart almost in the same day.

Jaehyun himself was too drunk to remember anything that happen that night. Something that he know for sure that four of them were drinking too much and he couldn’t found Yuta and Taeyong when the night end.

 

\------- 

 

“I—“ Taeyong said, voice barely above whisper that will go unnoticed if Doyoung not completely give his attention to taeyong. “I think—.“ Taeyong paused trying to control his breath, he feel he start to lost his breath for even thinking about it.

“What happened hyung..” Doyoung tried to push Taeyong.

“I think I’ve done something wrong..” He paused again. He knew it’s hard for him to admit this, he always taught what was wrong and right, and he knew obviously that what he felt was wrong, and he intended to bury his feeling deep down in his heart so that he will forgot about it, and couldn’t even think about it.

First day when Yuta was gone, he thought that was the best for both of them, that they live far from each other until what they both feel will became a joke for both of them. But day after day, week after week, Taeyong felt way more empty without yuta. He missed the boy’s smile, he missed his laugh, he missed his jokes, and he missed his touch, so much. He missed the boy too much that he began to always sleep in Yuta room, in hoped to feel the boy presence at least for a moment.

He buried himself in their project, ignoring his friend scolding for spending his time too much for work. He work and work and work hoping that he will forget his feeling for Yuta. But it’s hopeless, he still missed the boy too much, he still wanted the boy too much that he started to regret his decision that night.


End file.
